From DE 10 2007 053 766 B3 there is known a control arrangement for a motor vehicle trailer having a service brake, a parking brake, and an air suspension system. The control arrangement includes inter alia an electronic control unit (EBS (electronic braking system) control unit) which controls the service brake.
If, on a motor vehicle trailer, there is installed or exchanged a chassis system or a chassis component, a control unit present on the motor vehicle trailer has to be configured using specific data for the chassis system and/or for the chassis components in addition to configuring means adjusting and/or adapting the control unit. Nowadays, the required data is usually entered manually into the control unit by the vehicle manufacturer or the workshop. Furthermore, it is known that the vendors of chassis systems and/or chassis components provide pre-configured control units, wherein it is necessary to purposefully correlate the control unit and the chassis system or chassis component which requires much effort and is prone to errors.
One object underlying the invention is to show a possibility of facilitating the configuration of an electronic control unit of a motor vehicle trailer.